The Final fixed Family
by Nu-Yo-RiCaNT.T
Summary: This is about when the Trix have daughters ,and live together, but because of Darcys alcoholism and abusive parenting skills. Icy and stormy decide to leave w/ their girls. Trixy (darcys daughter) is left all alone with her abusive mom. What happened when a promise befor the Trix left is fulfilled on a day trixys decides to finally give up her life that she thinks cannot be saved.
1. Chapter 1

Trixy story Book One. The Final Fixed Home.

 **Chapter One: The Decision**.

Icy- That's it I've had enough. I'm taking Zoë and leaving. And, were never coming back.

Stormy- Icy, come on don't be like that there's no need to. We can work this out.

Icy- No. I'm not doing this anymore she has her ways of treating her daughter, and I have mine. But I will not sit here and let her influence thinking I'm going to do the same thing to my daughter. You see have she treats Trixy, I'm not going to let her touch zoey cause one day I know she will Thinking its Trixy or something and if she does I'm going to lose it so I'm leaving before that day comes and I suggest you do the same stormy its beset forever one if we just went on our ways. Stormy- But, Icy if we're going to leave we can't just leave Trixy here alone Darcy will kill won't be fair. Icy- Well, then you take her I can't even support me and Zoey I can't take Trixy too. Stormy- You know I can't do that I can't support me and just Sasha either. Icy- Well, then she's just gonna have to stay here then. Zoë, come on. Zoë- Noooo. (cry lightly out while hugging Trixy tight) Icy- Zoë, I don't have time for this, come on let's go were leaving now let's go! Zoë- (cry, hugs Trixy) Trixy- (hugs, then pulls zoey out) Go, your moms calling you. Zoë – Trixy… (cry). Trixy- (pushes heard away) GO! (cry's hard) (because she knows why her aunt says she has to go) (calms down while crying) Go, zoey. (Turns away, then turns back fly to icy hugs her around the neck) *whispers* I'm sorry in her ear. (as she kisses her cheek then let's go, and says bye to Zoë then turns back to them so she won't see them leave) Icy- (watches Trixy push zoey away, grabs zoey on one hand, bag in other. Then sees Trixy hug her, lets bag go hugs her, hears her words) Trixy…. (let's go feeling her pull away, waits see her turn away, goes behind her, kisses her cheek) You know it's not your fault she whispers to her. Trixy- (wipes her tears away hard, angry and sad, nods yes) Icy – (gives her one tight squeeze) I love you, and I'll miss you too Trixy. Be good girl for me sweetheart. (lets go) Trixy- (nods yes) Bye… Icy- (strokes her hair one last time, and turns toward the door) come on zoey time to go. (grabs bag, holds zoeys hand tighter as she trysts pulling away) Bye. stormy bye Sasha. Stormy- Icy…. (signs as she sees her walking away, out the door) Sasha- Bye Auntie… (cry, as she lets go of zoey) Zoë- (tryst pulling away) NOOO….! Trixy! Icy- (pulls her to her, making her walk in front of her) Trixy- (closes door hard behind zoey's screams). (cry, wiping away her tears hard) Stormy- Trixy. (says as watching her being angry, and wiping away her tears) Trixy – W. what… (says looking away) Stormy- Come here. (puts her arms out) Trixy- No, you're leaving too. I'll wait to give you a hug before you leave. Stormy- (frowns) Okay, Trixy. (Turns to Sasha) come on hon, go pack your stuff. Sasha- (crying) why….? Trixy- just do it Sasha gosh you never listen just GO! (runs upstairs crying, slams door to her room) Stormy- Trixy! Sasha- (cry's) (walks upstairs to her room and packs) Darcy- (comes there the front door, closes it behind her) – This is all your fault! If you weren't so abusive with your kid none of this would have to happen and Icy wouldn't had never left! This all your fault! Darcy- huh? W. what?! Icy left! Stormy- Yeah, and it's your fault cause of your stupid drinking and abusive parenting skills. Darcy- I don't abuse her! Its discipline. There's a difference! Stormy- Well, your terrible at it! Darcy- So. It's my way of teaching her. you have yours I have mine! (powers how in her hands) Stormy – See, see, we can't even have an adult conversation with out you kicking on. You have anger issues and you know it! Darcy- (goes to strike) (but, falls forward to fall unconscious) Stormy -huh? (Sees Trixy)

Trixy… Trixy-You should probably grab your stuff and go before she wakes up. The spell only lasts 10 minutes. (says while looking down at floor) Stormy- Trixy. I'm sorry sweetheart, if I could take you I would but I can't you know that… Trixy-Just go auntie. It's not going to change anything. I know why. You should just hurry up and go. Stormy- Trixy. Trixy- (teleports to stormys room uses a spell packing all her stuff up and making it small, and puts it in one bag. Then grabs Sasha and her stuff, teleports back to stormy) (puts stuff in car with snap of her finger) Just Go! (anger takes over sadness) (runs to stairs) Stormy- (Fly's after her, grabs her, picks her up, hugs her close) It's okay. It's okay. It's Okay….(signs) It's Okay Trixy. Trixy I know your trying to be strong, but I know it hurts. But don't worry after we get everything done we'll come back and get you. I promise, just try not to get or kill your self till then okay? Trixy- (crying, nods yes) Auntie. Don't leave me alone! (cry's) Stormy- I'm not. (puts her down) Turn around. (turns around) Stormy- Here. (puts necklace she had since little on trixys neck) Trixy- (turns back around to stormy) Stormy-Now, you feel alone, sad, angry or anything, I'll be right in here to cheer you up. (kisses jewel on necklace) Okay.? Trixy- Okay. Stormy- I promise either me or auntie Icy will come back from you I promise. Trixy- Don't keep promises you can't keep auntie. Stormy- Well, this is a promise I am gonna keep. Trixy-Promise. Stormy-I Promise. Just do what I said, and I'll be back for you. Okay? Trixy-I Promise Auntie. Stormy- Good girl. Now behave for auntie, and do good in school or when I come back I'm gonna get cha (tickles her) Trixy-Ah! (laughs) okay, okay.! Stormy- (hugs her, kisses her cheek) Good. I love you Trixy. I'll miss you, my little squirt. (lets go) Trixy- I love you and will miss you too auntie. Bye. Bye Sasha. (hugs her tight, whispers bye little sis in her ear) Sasha- Bye, big sis. Trixy- (whispers take care of her for me, if I do break my promise and do something stupid or kill myself make sure nothing happened to her) Sasha- (lets go) Trixy! Trixy-Promise! Sasha-but. Trixy-Sasha please… Sasha- I promise. Trixy- (hugs her, let's go) Bye. Darcy- (starts waking up) Erg. Trixy-Huh? (turns to stormy) Go! Stormy- Come on Sasha. (pick's her up) (goes out door) Trixy- (slightly pushes them out, closes door, and puts herself next to darcy and pretends to be sleeping next to her, puts darcy's arm around her, pretends to sleep) Few Minutes later…. Darcy- (wakes up, sees trixy next to her sleeping, sees everyone gone) Eurgg! Stormy. Next time I see you im gonna kill you! Trixy- (faintly wakes up) Hmm? Mommy… Darcy-Huh? (Looks down) Shush… Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you. Shush… (picks her up, stands up) (rocks her back to sleep ) Trixy-(one last tear falls from her face ,then falls asleep)

Chapter Two: The Ten Years Later….


	2. Chapter 2 The Ten years Later

Chapter Two: The Ten Years Later...

Friday Night April 17, 12am

(Trixy- 17 years old now)

Trixy-(get wiped by Darcy for no reason, she got angry) "I can't take it anymore!" (she slightly turned around while preparing an attack, then turned fully and blasted at Darcy.) (Making her fling to the wall and go unconscious) STOP! (she yelled as she blasted) (when the blast cleared the air, she saw her mother unconscious) Huh! (I toke a step back in horror) "W..what did, what have I done...?" This is your fault, if you didn't hit me all the time I won't have hit you back!(cry's) Its all your fault! (grabs her hoodie and puts it on, covering her face, opens door, feels pain in her back , teleports upstairs grabs pills, inhaler, and water bottle and puts it in a bag, and runs out house closing door behind her ) "she runs to her best and only friend Tory house" (gets there) "rings doorbell until she hears footsteps coming down from upstairs" Tory-(answers door) WHAT! Huh? Trixy? Trixy-(uncovers her face) Hey. Tory-Do you know what time it is?! Trixy-Yes, and I'm sorry, but remember when you said if I ever needed help to come ask? Well, I need help.(cry's) Tory- Oh, Trixy. I'm so sorry. (hugs her) Trixy- (cry's) I don't have anywhere else to go Tory, you're the only one left. I can't go home. I need help. I can't take it anymore Tory.(cry's and hugs her) Tory- (hugs her) Its Okay, everything's gonna be okay. I promise. Trixy- Don't keep promises you cant keep Tory you know you can't promise that.. (feels sharp pain in back) eah! Tory-Huh? Trixy!(kneels her down to floor, holds her in her arms, then finally looks at her hands sees blood) huh? (yells upstairs) Mom!, Mom! MOM! (looks at Trixy) Trixy? Trixy can you hear me? Shaylah-What are you yelling about this early in the morning? (says while coming downstairs, sees Trixy) Huh? What happened? (walks over to her, picks Trixy up from Tory's lap , brings her inside, puts her on the couch, feels and sees blood on her hands) Tory get her jacket off and shirt up so I can heal her back I'm gonna go get the first aid. (go gets first aid from upstairs) Tory-Okay. (closes door, goes over to Trixy unzips her black jacket ,takes it off, turns her over, lifts up her shirt uncovering her really bruised and bleeding back.

Shaylah-Okay, Tory I got her from here go on to bed. Tory-But, she's…. Shaylah- Going to be fine. Go on. Tory- Okay. Night.( fly's upstairs to her room, lays on her bed.) Shaylah-Alright. Trixy, I know this is going to hurt, but your gonna have to cooperate with me. (sits her up, leans her close, Trixy having her head on shaylah's shoulder) Shaylah-(cleans off blood with dry towel, then cleans out cuts with wet towel) Alright, here we go you gotta go with me here. Trixy-(wakes up, puts arms around Shaylah hugging her ) Shaylah-Huh? It's okay Trixy I'll try my best for it not to hurt. Trixy-It's okay. I don't care. Thank you though. Shaylah- Your welcome, but I'll still try. Shaylah-(wipes out cuts with hydrogen peroxide ,blows air on it because it stings) Trixy-(lets out a small cry, hugs Shaylah tighter.) Shaylah- Almost done. ( wraps healing tape around back and stomach tight, finish's) Alright, all done. Trixy- Thank you. (gives her a hug, then lets go sits up against soft pillow on couch) Shaylah-Your welcome sweetheart. Now, mind telling me what happened? Trixy-I don't know, I came home from school, did my homework, fell asleep, woke up, ate, and then next thing I know she's grabbing me by my help and whipping me with a whip. And, I got mad cause I'm tired of being abused. I'm tired of talking the blame, I didn't do anything. I don't know what I did wrong.(cry's) Shaylah- Oh, sweetheart you did nothing wrong. And I know you are tired of it, I don't blame you. But, none of this is your fault, you know this.(hugs her) Trixy-Mhmm. (leans against her) What am I gonna do? I don't wanna go home, I can't anymore. Shaylah- I know, but your gonna have to wait till tomorrow to find out. (lets go) So, how about you go get some sleep it's 1am I'm sure your tired. Trixy-Yeah. Okay, I will. (gets off, stands up) Night, Shaylah. Shaylah-Good Night, Trixy. Sleep Well. Trixy-(teleports to guest room, goes to bed) Shaylah-(smiles gets phone out) *Texts Icy*….

Next Up Chapter 3 The Conversation…3


	3. Chapter 3 The Conversation

**CHAPTER 3: THE CONVERSATION….**

 _1:15am Friday Night April 17_

 **Shaylah POV** :

Shaylah-(texts Icy) *Hey, how far are you from here?*

Icy-*Well, Hi to you too. XD 3 about two hour, but were stopping till morning so we'll be there around 10am.*

Shaylah- *XD Hi. Okay, yeah well I figured I'd text you to tell you what's up. Trixy's here now, I just got her to bed, but she come over an hour ago having a mishap with Darcy. She said she did nothing wrong that it was fine she came home, did her homework, fell asleep, ate, then next Darcy's grabbing her by her hair and whipping her back. Which lead to Trixy attacking her because she said she was fed up of being abused, when she did nothing wrong. Then she came over and I healed her up and now she's asleep.*

Icy-(reads) Damn it Darcy! I'm gonna kill you!

Stormy- (hears) What's wrong Icy?

Icy-Nothing, I'm just gonna kill our sister when I see her.

Stormy- Sounds like a plan.

Icy-*So, how bad was it? ( her back)*

Shaylah-*If you count her back bleeding, and her fainting bad, then yeah pretty bad. But don't worry Icy she's fine so don't worry.*

Icy- Of course I'm worried, what are you talking about don't worry. I haven't seen this girl in ten years! 10! I'm just glad she's not dead! Darcy's the reason we left in the first place, and I'm still angry with my self for leaving her there. I'm not going to stop worrying until we go and get her the F*** out of their!*

Shaylah-Okay,okay sheesh don't yell at me . Im trying to help and I have, so don't yell at me, yell at Darcy if she's the one your so hooked over! Trixy's fine now and will be tomorrow once you get you're a** over here! So. Shut up and send me a kiss. I wanna see you. 3*

 **I** cy- *Fine, I will yell at her* * and okay, big baby*

Shaylah-*I am a big baby, and I'm yours.*

Icy-*Yes, you are**send her a video of a blow kiss*

Shaylah-* **sends her one back* Night Love*

Icy-*Night Darling*(signs offs)

Shaylah-(signs off) See you soon my Icy.(says to her self)(stands up, goes upstairs to bed)


	4. Chapter 4 The Morning Wake

**CHAPTER 4 : The Morning Wake….**

 _April 18, Saturday Morning 7:00am_

 _Shaylah POV:_

Me-(wakes up to the smell of coffee) Well, I guess Tory's up. (gets up, goes to bathroom, when done brushes hair, brushes teeth, then puts on white short to mid-stomach shirt with collar, a crystal blue skirt, and deep sea ankle boots.) (Goes down stairs to kitchen , behind Tory) (puts arms around Tory) Morning Sweetie. (kisses her cheek) Tory- huh? Morning Mom. (kisses her cheek, turns to hand her, her coffee.) Here. Me- Thank you, sweetie. (Let her go, I grab my coffee and go to the kitchen table, drinks coffee). Tory- Welcome, so how was Trixy last night? Me- (stops, looks at her) She was fine. She's probably still asleep if she's not down here yet, so we gotta be quiet. Tory- Yeah. But, first are you excited to see your girl friend…. (teases) I..C… Me - Don't you even start young lady, the fact you know gives me grief, so don't start. Tory- (chuckles a light laugh) Okie dokie lemon smokie. Me- Smokie says go clean the downstairs while I clean the upstairs. Tory-Egg! Its Saturday. And its 7am. Me- Unless you don't want to see the surprise at all you better go get cleaning. Tory-Egg. Fine, but I'm only doing it because I can't wait to see trixy's face. Me- Sure, and you want to see Sasha. ( Teases). Tory – Not true. Plus of you and Icy get married she'll be my 3rd cousin so that'd be weird. Me- Key word "If" we do, but personally I just like being girl friends with her. Tory- Or you just waiting for her to ask. Me-Huh? (realizes that's true) why are you wondering about me for, go get cleaning already. (shoes her out the kitchen). Tory- ( laughs, goes downstairs starts cleaning, pits music on phone and listen to it while cleaning) Me-( finishes me coffee, check up on phone, see message from Icy from 6:30am) *On our way*

Me- *Hey, Okay be safe.* *Say hi to stormy and kids for me*

Icy-* Hey, yeah I Will.*. *How's Trixy?*

Me- *she fine.(still asleep) most of the time when she comes over she sleeps for awhile, it gives her some peace since she doesn't really get sleep much, buts she fine.* * How are you?*

Icy-* Okay, as longest she's a sleep and okay, I'm fine.* *I'm fine we slept, woke up, ate and we'll be there about 9:30-10am.*

Me-*Okay, be careful don't do anything stupid.*

Icy-I won't baby, oh and stormy says morning and girls say hi.

Me- *Okay. * *Well I gotta go back to cleaning I just wanted to check up on you, I'll see you later. ㈵6*

Icy-* Okay, love ya, see you later*

Me-* Bye* (signs off)

Icy- (signs off)

Me-(Goes upstairs starts cleaning her room, hallway, and Tory's room)


End file.
